Feudal Japan
by Limz45
Summary: Sawamura had been having these dream of a era that he doesn't belong in. One day he is going to a restaurants to catch up with his friends and something happens when he touched a letter that was near by and seemed to be for him. The next thing he knows is he is in a world that he doesn't recognize and the people are dressed different. And he meets people and when he hears their nam
1. Chapter 1

**Title - Feudal Japan**

 **Main Pairing : Miusawa**

* * *

 **This story will be based on a game that i recently played but only half of it. The rest is my own idea. By the way this is all in Sawamura's point of views. There will be time when i will switch point of view to Miyuki or anybody else but the main is Sawamura. Everybody's personally is different from the anime and manga.**

* * *

 **Summary**

* * *

Sawamura had been having these dream of a era that he doesn't belong in. One day he is going to a restaurants to catch up with his friends and something happens when he touched a letter that was near by and seemed to be for him. The next thing he knows is he is in a world that he doesn't recognize and the people are dressed different. And he meets people and when he hears their names he feels as though he knows them somehow. He starts living life in this life and try to find a way to go back home but things get complicated and he has to deal with things that are happening around here.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

That evening I lying in bed, just like I always did.

"Nnnnn…"

Something seemed to drag me out of sleep, and I opened my eyes slowly. But when I did so –

" _What the heck?_

I was somewhere I'd never been before, and I widened my eyes in shock and confusion.

" _Where am I?"_

As I stared up at the stairwell in front of me, I could hear my own breathing in stillness.

" _This is one really weird dream."_

I decided I might as well climb the stairs, but as I took a step forward, the floor squeaked under my feet. Suddenly I heard noise and I stood rooted to the spot, overwhelmed by confusion and fear. From upstairs I heard the sound of metal striking metal, and people's voices yelling and screaming.

" _What on earth is going on?"_

I stepped back from the stairs, wanting to get away, and right at that moment –

" _Why are you here?"_ I heard a low voice speak from behind me, colored with confusion.

"Huh _?"_ As I started to turn around, I heard a sound like something tearing.

"Waaaaaah!" I turned back towards the stairs where the sound was coming from. To my surprise I saw an unfamiliar man rolling down the stairs towards me, arms flailing.

"Ahh!" I froze in shock, for a moment unable to process what was going on, and someone grabbed my arm from behind.

" _No, wait –_ But I was pulled forcibly away from the stairs and spun around. I heard the same man's voice that I'd heard a moment ago, whispering urgently in my ear.

"Get out of here! Hurry, go!"

"What? Why?" I tried to turn back and see the man's face, but I didn't have a chance. I was pushed roughly out the doorway before I could see him. As I stumbled to a stop outside, the door closed behind me.

" _Where the hell am I?"_ I turned back to face the building, still dazed and confused, and stared up at the words written on the sign outside.

"Ikedaya?"

I still have no idea what's going on. This is all a dream, right? My heart was pounding wildly, my body trembling, and I stumbled back a step and tan straight into someone.

" _What?!"_

I felt someone's hands grabbing my shoulders, and I turned hurriedly around. There was a man standing behind me, his hands falling away from my shoulders as I turned. His eyes were narrowed and the wins whipped his hair above his head. He wasn't looking at me at all – his gaze was focused on the door of Ikedaya.

"It's started." He frowned as he spoke, and there was an almost pained edge to his voice. Before I could think to say anything, he turned to walk away.

" _Wait a minute – at least tell me what's going on!"_

"Hey! Wait!"

"Are you trying to get yourself killed? Get out of here already." His gaze was sharp as he turned back to face me, and there was a cutting edge to his voice.

"But I don't – " I stepped towards him, teaching out my hand to stop him from leaving when –

" _Now what?!"_ I suddenly felt as if the world was tilting under me, and I flailed to helplessly, trying to grab something to steady myself.

"Ahhh!" But before I knew it I was falling into blackness again.

…. ….

I could hear the alarm buzzing, loud and persistent next to my ear. I sat up and my eyes suddenly wide open as I stared around me. My room looked just the same as I always had, and I took a deep breath, steadying myself.

" _I don't really remember what I was dreaming about, but I do know it was a really weird."_

I climbed slowly out of bed and started getting ready for school.

…. ….

It had been a long day at school. Classes were over and my friends and I decided to go to a restaurant that they had found nearby. When I saw the sign of the restaurant it shocked me because I was sure it was the same in my dream, even though I hardly remember much beside this. I pushed it aside and went inside with my friends, some of my friends from school were there as well. It was an event that we set up to catch up since we were all busy with school and work.

As I stepped through the front door, I could hear the sounds of lively conversation floating out from further in.

"Well, it is the weekend. I bet it's really crowded inside." I was just about to climb the stairs when I stopped before going any farther up when I felt like something like this had happened before. As I stood there looking up someone stepped past me, heading down the stairs

"Oops!"

The stairs were narrow, and as I stepped aside to let them pass I accidentally dropped my wallet that I had been carrying. Some things fell from my wallet and pilled over the stairs, and I crouched down to pick the things that had fallen. As I scooped the things back into my wallet, I noticed an unfamiliar letter on the step below.

" _Hang on, where did that come from? I don't remember that being there a second ago, and I'm sure it isn't mine since it wouldn't even fit inside my wallet."_

I reached out to pick up the letter, but as I did so – I was suddenly overcome with dizziness, and I saw a vision before my eyes, a place that was unfamiliar to me. Right at that moment my fingers touched the letter and the voices from the restaurant sounded oddly distant.

…. ….

I groaned helplessly as I slowly came to, my heading pounding. My body felt oddly warm in places, and the world around me seemed to be shaking slightly at regular intervals.

" _Where am I?"_

A fresh, cool breeze whispered against my skin as I opened my eyes.

" _Wait, what?"_ At that moment I realized that I was being carried on someone's back.

" _How on earth did this happen?!"_

"Shounen? Are you awake?" The voice was deep and sonorous, and more just a touch concerned.

"Um, excuse me, but I –

" _I don't remember what happened. I grabbed the letter."_

"I found you lying on the ground, so I picked you up."

"I don't understand."

The man stopped and let me down from his back, turning around to face me.

"Come on, this way." I stood still a moment, trying to grasp what was going on, and the man offered me my small wallet. As I took the wallet from his hand, I gazed up at the man who'd been carrying me. The night was dark around us, darker than I was used to, but I could clearly see his handsome face. I could also see he was studying me from head to toe, and I pressed my lips together.

I had no idea who he was, or what was going on, and I wasn't sure whether I should thank him or run away. But as I stared up at him, I finally realized something.

" _Hang on, that's really weird. Why on earth is he dressed like that?"_

My gaze dropped to his outfit. It had reminded me of something I'd seen in a historical Japanese movie somewhere.

" _This isn't another dream, is it? But I'm sure I was just at Ikedaya with my friends."_

I felt a twinge of pain in my arm and looked down in surprise. There was a deep graze on my upper arm, as if I'd scrapped against something rough.

" _I don't think I've ever felt pain in a dream before. Don't tell me this is real?"_

I felt uneasy all of a sudden, and I looked worried at the street around me. I realized then that there were no streetlights, no concrete, and no roads. All I could see were rows of unfamiliar buildings made of wood. The ground beneath my feet was packed dirt, lit only by the moonlight, and I stared down at it helplessly.

" _What's going on? Where the heck am I? What happened?"_

I looked up to see the man still staring at me intently.

"I know you must be in shock, but you can't stand in the same spot forever."

"I'm sorry. What?" There was something unfamiliar about the man's accent, and I couldn't quiet catch what he said.

" _But we're in the same town, right? I've never heard anyone around here speak like that."_

"Could you say that again?" The man's brow furrowed slightly at my question, as if I'd asked something odd. But after a moment he looked me in the eye, and then spoke again in a slower voice.

"I said. I know you must be in shock, but you can't stand in the same spot forever." His words and his tone seemed clearer this time, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

" _He spoke clearer that time to be sure I understood, didn't he? And he's right. I don't know where I am, but I probably shouldn't stay in the same place forever."_

I hesitated for a moment and then offered him a small smile.

"You're right. Thank you for looking out for me." The man shrugged a little at me, and I chewed my lips for a moment before speaking again.

"Could you tell me where Ikedaya is? I don't know what happened, but – "

"Ikedaya?"

"Last I remember, I was at Ikedaya the restaurant." His eyes widened for a moment, and then spoke again, his tone concerned.

"What are you talking about?" Before I could even answer his question, he turned his back and began to walk away.

" _You're not going to leave me all alone, are you? But you just rescued me!"_

I glanced at the dark streets around me again, and then hurried after him before I lost sight of him.

…. ….

The man led me through the narrow streets in silence for a while until at last he stopped in front of a building.

"This is Ikedaya."

"What?"

" _This isn't it!"_ But as I looked up at the unfamiliar building, I saw the sign above the door that said Ikedaya.

" _That doesn't make any sense!"_ It looked nothing like the Ikedaya was in before and arrived here.

" _So where is the Ikedaya that I was in? I'm sure it was only a few minutes ago before I came to. And if it's not here, then where on earth am I?!"_

I felt cold with sudden confusion and fear, out of my depth in a situation I didn't understand.

"Hey." The man's voice interrupted my whirling thoughts, but as I turned towards him –

"OH my, I've never seen somebody dressed like that before! Is it a new style?!"

" _Ahh, now what?"_

I turned towards the sound of this new, and saw a tall slender man staring at me, his eyes bright with curiosity.

"Hey Ryou-san."

"Don't tell me you're with Kazuya?" The man called Ryousuke smirked broadly at me, his eyes flicking to Kazuya briefly.

"It's nothing like that." To my surprise, the man blushed slightly as he spoke, turning his face away from us both.

I had no idea what the two were talking about. But he turned back again almost immediately, his face lighting up as if he'd just had a good idea.

"Perfect timing, though. Ryou-san, I'll leave him with you."

"What? Who is he?"

"I'm not sure. I just found him." The man turned his gaze toward me, his expression suddenly curious. "I forget to ask, what's your name?"

"My name is Eijun."

"Eijun, huh." The man smiled in response, and then turned his back and began to walk away. "Until we meet again."

I called after him, but he ignored me completely, walking briskly away into the night.

"Well that's Kazuya for you." Ryousuke placed a hand on his hip as he spoke, sighing in exasperation.

"I feel like I've heard that name somewhere before, but I can't think where."

…. ….

Hmm, yes, I see." Ryousuke had taken me to a kimono shop which he said was also his home. He also mention having a little brother who wasn't home at the time. I tried to explain to him everything that happened as best as I could. He seemed nice enough to listen to me and maybe he could help me figure things out.

"Well, the most important thing right now is you're lost and in trouble."

"Yes." I guess that is one way to put it since I have no idea where in the world I am. As I sat there worrying, Ryousuke leaned a little closer and smile reassuringly at me.

"I do know one thing for sure. You'll stand out a mile if you keep wandering around dressed like that."

"This? Really?" _I was so distracted by everything else that's going on, but he's right. Both he and Kazuya are wearing kimonos._

I looked up at him in confusion, wondering what I was missing about this whole situation, and he grinned at me.

"Now don't you worry about a thing! I arrange something for you right away!"

The next morning I woke up early from the sounds of the birds singing. Ryousuke had been nice enough to let me stay at his place. I also was able to meet his younger brother, he was around the same age as me a bit quiet but he is easy to talk to.

Once I got up I changed into the kimono he'd give me and stepped out the small room I'd slept in.

"I knew it would look fabulous on you! Young boys always look good in kimonos especially cute as you."

"Thank you for everything." But the last sentence wasn't needed. When I thanked the man, he smiled back at me.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'd do the same for me. I hope you consider relying on me like your big brother." Then he folded hi arms across his chest, his expression turning serious. "Now, where do we go from here?"

"I don't know." _I didn't want to think about it last night, but it's like I've traveled back in time somehow. The clothes, the building everything was unfamiliar._

But there's no way that could happen, Either way I had to find a way back home and live life here like I always did even if it is a place I'm not unfamiliar with.

"You open?" The curtain hanging in the entrance was pushed aside as an unfamiliar man stepped into the shop.

"What's that? You busy?"

"Oh, Akira! Is something the matter?"

" _Hang on, did he say Akira."_

I felt the same sensation I'd felt when I'd heard Kazuya's name – a prickle in the back of my mind that I was familiar somehow. The man called Akira sighed loudly and sat down near the entrance.

"I've come pick up the things Yuuki requested." He scratched his chin as he spoke, looking annoyed somehow.

"Yuuki is probably the only one who could ever use you like that, isn't he?"

"I suppose." Akira glanced back at Ryousuke, his eyes narrowing slightly. "It'd be a waste if I let just anyone use me." His gaze moved around the room as he spoke, and suddenly our eyes met. There was something unfamiliar in his gaze, like I'd never seen before – something powerful and almost dangerous.

" _Who is this man?"_

We stared at each other in complete silence, and I found myself unable to tear my gaze away from his.

"I know, I know! I just had an idea!

"You what?"

…. ….

When I stepped out of the kimono shop, the sky was bright blue overhead, with only smattering of clouds. I squinted up at the sunlight shining brightly down at me. I lowered my gaze to where Akira was walking off ahead of me, and I sighed as I hurried after him. Ryou-san had asked Akira to guide me through town to a place nearby. It was a small restaurant that Ryo-san knew well, and luckily Akira also knew where it was too. As I followed a few steps behind Akira, I mulled over what Ryo-san had said moments before.

"I know this little restaurant called Shiki – The owner's a friend of mine." I asked for something and would like for Eijun-kun to go get it for me. It will also help you walk around town. Just tell her that you came to pick up something for Ryousuke.

Akira had been sitting to one side listening, and now he interrupted us, scowling as he rubbed his chin.

"Ugh. Does this have to involve me?" Ignoring Akira's grumbling, Ryousuke went on to ask Akira to take me to Shiki.

"But it's on your back, isn't it? I'll give you a discount to make up for your efforts! So you'll help us out, right?"

"A discount, huh?" Akira sighed softly, but after a moment he nodded all the same.

My mind still going a mile a minute, I didn't pay a lot of attention to where we were going as I followed Akira.

" _I really want to figure out how to get home soon as I can."_

Akira stopped up ahead of me and glance over his shoulder.

"Hey, hurry it up or you'll get left behind."

"Sorry." I'm not really slow – I hadn't realized how far behind I was lagging, and hastened my step to catch up. Akira watched me as I approached him, and then began walking again as I reached his side.

"You know – You know, you're kind of like a tortoise."

"I'm sorry – a tortoise?" _Is he complaining that I'm walking too slowly?"_ I frowned a little as I consider his words. I knew I'd been lagging behind, but it wasn't that easy me to walk in such unfamiliar clothes and shoes.

I noticed Akira was still looking at me, and I glanced up to see a small smile on his lips.

"That was a compliment."

"It was? How so?" Yet something about that small smile made my heart skip a beat. I realize how stupid I am since my heart skip a beat because of a man smiling.

We made our way through the streets until at last Akira stopped in front of a small building.

"This is it."

I looked up at the building to see the name, Shiki, written on the curtain above the entrance.

"And that's my job done."

Before I could say anything, Akira turned and began to walk way down the street. I blinked in surprise at his sudden departure, and raised my voice to call after him.

"Akira-san! Thank you! People around me were staring, what they never heard of somebody yelling out loud to thank someone before.

Akira glanced back over his shoulder at me, his step slowing for a moment. The corners of his mouth lifted just slightly in a smirk as he called back.

"Don't get lost on your way back?" I couldn't help but smile at the teasing tone of his voice, and waved briefly as he turn away again.

Then I turned to face the small restaurant in front of me, and squared my shoulders as I stepped inside.

I stepped in but stopped half-way in when I heard voices that sounded loud and it wasn't just any normal voices. I looked up with my honey-caramel eyes and took a look at the cause of the noise.

"You're so noisy."

"What?"

There was a drunken man sitting up in the back of Shiki, rambling loudly as he continued to get drunker. But a young man sitting near the front of the restaurant interrupted him.

"Aren't you all high and mighty!" The young man raised his face at last, turning towards the drunk. For a moment the drunken man stopped, almost as if distracted by the young man's lovely features. The young man calmly sipped at his own drink, as if unbothered by the drunkard slamming his cup on the table.

"So it's true what they say about all bark and no bite."

"Why you – "

The drunkard's face flushed with anger, and he stood up unsteadily from his table.

"You don't seem to hold your liquor well, either."

" _This doesn't look like it's going well!"_

The young man smiled fleetingly, and the drunkard clenched his teeth, growling under his breath.

"I'll show you –" He staggered across the room and reached towards the young man, as if about to haul him to his feet.

Without thinking, I started to hurry forward, but right then –

"Don't you dare." The young man's voice was like steel, and the drunkard froze, his hand stopping mid-gesture. His words seemed to reverberate through the room, the tension suddenly thick enough to cut.

"I'm warning you. Do you know what will happen if you touch me? Do you really want to find out?"

"Dammit." Something about the young man's presence seemed to sober the drunkard, and he scowled and left the restaurant.

" _Wow–I've never seen anyone do that before, well that I know of!"_

I stood still at the doorway impressed by the young man. I didn't think there are other way to scare somebody besides fighting. As I started at the young man in quiet awe, his head turned my way and our eyes met.

"What, am I that much of a spectacle?"

" _I should stop staring at people whenever I meet them for the first time."_

His smile was gently teasing, and I couldn't help but blush a little.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare." I tend to stare at people straight in the eyes, even my friends say I shouldn't do it so much since it scares people but so far the people here haven't said anything like that.

The young man gave a soft laugh, and then leaned forward, resting his shin on his hands.

"Would you like to join me for a drink?"

"I'm sorry but I'm underage, and I'm actually here for something else." I shook my head quickly. And the man's smile faded a little.

"That's a s shame. Will you at least tell me your name then?"

"Oh, I'm Eijun." He seemed kind of spite of his forward manner, and I smiled at him as he stood from his seat

"My name is Taiyou." He gave another smile as he walked toward the doorway.

"I hope you won't refuse spending some time with me next time I see you."

After I finished talking to Taiyou I went to talk to the owner of the restaurant and told her exactly that Ryousuke-san had told me to say. The lady was an older lady and she ran the shop all by herself. She gave me the package and I bid my farewell and headed my way out.

I shouldn't have that much trouble getting back to Ryousuke's home. It wasn't that far when I walked with Akira. As I was walking by a man rushed pass I and I realize the package that I had been holding was no longer in my hands.

"That man." I didn't let take any chance for this moment to go back. I took the shoes that I had been wearing and took them off in a hurry. It would be a lot easier to run without them dragging me down. I hurried up and grabbed the man by the arm but that's when I realize that guy had a knife in his hand.

" _I never met anybody with a knife with them."_ I didn't like this one bit but that wasn't going to scare me off. The man started to attack me but being the quick guy I am I started dodging the guy's attack but I couldn't keep dodging them forever. I may be good at dodging but that doesn't mean that's I'm a fighter.

" _What should I do?"_ I looked around and saw some people had started to make a crowd, why the hell were people just staring at them like it was some kind of entertainment for them, the thought made me angry.

As I was pondering this, the man cried out in pain. I glanced at the man and saw that he had dropped the knife that he had been holding and the package that he had taken from me. I then saw a familiar face, the guy that he had met when he arrived in this crazy era of Japan.

" _Miyuki Kazuya, right."_ I looked up at Miyuki. At first I had wondered why his name and the others that I had encounter had names that I remember from somewhere but now I knew it well. They were famous people in those boring old history books that I had to read in class. To think I went back in time when they were still alive and well.

" _I wonder why I was even brought back in time."_ While I was thinking this Miyuki made his way over to I and he handed me the package that the man had taken from me.

"You're a fast runner and all but you should be careful with guys like this." He smiled then he looked like he thought of something." I'll take you back to Ryou-san. You care going there, right." I nodded my head and then the two of us started to head toward Ryousuke's home.

Without trouble I arrived back at Ryousuke's home with the help of Miyuki, even without his help I would have found my way back because it really wasn't that far just like I thought.

"Thanks for bring him back." Ryousuke thanked Miyuki and I gave the package to the man, just then we heard the door opening and we knew who had come home. Haruichi greeted us and started helping out Ryousuke with the shop.

"I should start going soon." Miyuki got up and started to leave.

"Wait." I spoke out before he had a chance to set his foot out the door.

"What is it?" He asked. He waited until I was ready to say what I wanted to.

"Thank you for today." He bowed my head to the man before me. He looked a bit shock with the way I was acting.

"You don't have to thank me for something like that and I don't like seeing somebody bowing to me." Miyuki pulled me back up and I looked at him in the eyes. It looked like Miyuki was in trouble with the way I kept looking at him.

"Sorry." I spoke. I had done it again with these eyes of mine.

Miyuki had left the shop and that's when Ryousuke walked up to me with a bag. It was my bag but I didn't really recall ever having a bag with me when I first came here.

"I found this and I thought this belonged to you." He said handing the bag to me. I took it without hesitating since maybe there were things that could give me some clues to why the hell I was here in the first place.

That evening I helped around the shop and when it was finally time for me to rest I went Ryousuke's room that he had given for me for the time being. I took the bag and opened the zipper. Inside was a letter, it was the letter that I had found that time at the restaurant before I arrived here.

I decided to open it but all it said was three words that confused the hell out of me.

"I Love You." I spoke the words out loud. I then noticed that there was a small cherry blossom petal in the letter tucked away like it was very important. The letter had my name and all but I didn't really have anybody that loved me or loved them back. I was getting more confused. I looked again for others things in my bag.

I had my cell phone but I doubt that would do much in this era. I also had my history book from school and the last thing in my bag was my mother's pendent that she had given to me for passing the exam to enter high school. I looked around the room and found the uniform that I was wearing when I first arrived here.

"Eijun-kun, are you in here?" Haruichi knocked the door on the other side. I answered him and he entered the room.

"Is something the matter?" I looked up Haruichi, it looked like there was something he really wanted to ask me and that he wasn't going to back down.

"There something important that I need you to do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title - Feudal Japan**

 **Main Pairing : Miusawa**

* * *

 **GintokiBerry** \- thank you and look forward for next

 **megane people** \- Good to hear and look forward for next

 **Gh05t** \- I think the game was called destined to love, I didn't finish the game so i don't know how it ends so the rest will be up to me to come up with.

Thanks for reviews.

* * *

 **Summary**

* * *

Sawamura had been having these dream of a era that he doesn't belong in. One day he is going to a restaurants to catch up with his friends and something happens when he touched a letter that was near by and seemed to be for him. The next thing he knows is he is in a world that he doesn't recognize and the people are dressed different. And he meets people and when he hears their names he feels as though he knows them somehow. He starts living life in this life and try to find a way to go back home but things get complicated and he has to deal with things that are happening around here.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

I didn't think that Haruichi meant dressing like a girl and sneaking into the red-light district. I actually never in my life have been to such a place. Well I only read about them in books. In my era there isn't something like this anymore, well that I know of.

"I didn't think it would suit you so well." Haruichi smiled, as he did my hair. I wanted to refuse all this but Haruichi and his brother was letting me stay with them so this was at least I could do but it wasn't something I was fond of.

"I think it suits you more." I murmur in a low voice.

"Why are dressing up as girls anyway?" I asked, as I turned to look at Haruichi.

"It's a job that I have to do." That was all he said which confused me. I wonder what kind of job Haruichi has even his brother doesn't seem to know about it.

After we were done getting dressed in a nearby shop we headed to the red-light district. Haruichi told me that I just had to act normal like always did but more like a girl. But it was hard since I'm not a girl to begin with.

At some point I lost sight of Haruichi and I was alone. I found myself in the back. There was a small pond in the middle with flowers surrounding it. I liked such a sight. I closed my eyes as I felt the wind blow by.

"I've never seen you before." I turned around in shock that I almost ended up falling into the small pond in the garden but a hand grabbed my hand just in time before I could fall into the pond. I looked up at the man, he was dressed in a yukata like most men did.

His dark brown eye gazed at me and I couldn't pull away. That gaze looked dangerous that I couldn't pull away or even say a word. The words were stuck in my throat.

"Are you okay, little miss?" He spoke, his hand was still holding onto mine.

"T-Thank you." I manage to say. The man smiled to see that I was okay, what a strange man but I didn't know why I felt a dangerous aura when I felt him nearby.

"I've never seen you around here before. Are you a new courtesan?"

"Something like that." I mumbled, the man just gave me a confused face.

"There you are!" Haruichi came toward me. He grabbed hold of my arm. "I'm sorry but she's new and wanders around a lot." Haruichi then pulled me away from the man in a hurry.

"That was close." Haruichi let a relief of a sigh. "I can't believe that you have to meet that man."

"Who is that man?" I asked, curious.

"His name is Sanada Shunpei and he's the commander of Shinsengumi. He seems like a nice guy and all but he's a samurai like most of the men here and he shows no mercy when it comes to battles."

" _Is that why I sense a dangerous aura around him?"_

"Anyway I'm done for the night and you did a good job. Thanks for coming with me even though you didn't know what was really going on."

"It's not a problem."

"Can I ask you not to tell my older brother about this?"

"Sure." I was confused, why didn't Haruichi didn't want to know about their visit to the red-light district.

 **… … …**

The next morning, I had to do another delivery for Ryou-san. I had the restaurant called Shiki once again. This time I knew where it was from before so I wouldn't get lost. As I entered I noticed the old woman that was working there having some trouble.

I offered to help her until everything was okay for. I felt bad for her since she looked so exhausted. She thanked me as I started to help around placing orders and greeting customers as they came inside.

As I was working somebody pushed the curtain aside and stepped into the restaurant.

"Welcome to Shiki!" I raised my head to greet the customer who had just entered, and out eyes met across the room.

"Huh?"

The man who stepped into the room stared at me, and then narrowed his eyes curiously.

"Was there a shounen working here last time?"

As the man tilted his head to one side, still staring at me, I saw Akira Step into the building behind him. Akira didn't look surprised that I was helping out, maybe he knew something like this would happen.

"Mei-Shut up, stop staring, and order us some food."

The man smiled vaguely and moved further into the room, sitting down.

"I suppose you're right, I don't think I've eaten anything since yesterday."

"I am a bit hungry."

" _Since yesterday."_

"Um,would you like-"

Before I could finish asking him anything, the man looked up at me with a smile and interrupted me.

"I'm Narumiya."

Something about the way he smiled at me made me pause for a moment.

" _I didn't realize it when he walked in, but he's really good looking."_

I was still thinking that when his gaze moved past me and seemed to sharpen somehow.

"Hmm."

As I moved away from Narumiya, he called out after me.

"Watch your feet."

"My feet?"

I looked down at my feet, but I couldn't see anything likely to trip me up. I glanced back at Narumiya in confusion, but he was already looking elsewhere.

I still couldn't figure out what Narumiya had really meant, but I had more important things to deal with like helping out in the restaurant and getting back home.

Some time later, after Akira and Narumiya had left the restaurant I also finished helping out and left the restaurant but I said I could come back to help out the old woman.

I gazed around the streets with wide eyes as I walked.

" _I don't want to believe that I've traveled back in time, but-I don't think there's any other explanation."_

I was starting to feel a little overwhelmed again, and right at that moment-

"Ahh!"

I felt a light snap across the front of my foot, and for a moment I nearly lost my balance.

"That was close."

I straightened myself up and looked down to realize that the strap on one of my sandals had just snapped.

" _Was that what Narumiya was talking about? But that's impossible. He couldn't have realized back then that my sandal straps were going to break?"_

I carefully set down the bundle I was carrying and crouched down to look at my sandal.

"I don't know if I can fix this."

I could always walk but the ground is too dirty to go without shoes. As I crouched there trying to figure out what to do, a shadow fell across me.

" _What the?"_

I looked up in surprise, and then quickly raised my voice.

"Hey, look out!"

The man stopped suddenly, right before he'd been about to step on me. I stared up at the him in surprise as he closed the book he was holding and stared down at me.

"What are you doing down there?"

"I'm sorry. The strap on my sandal snapped, and I was trying to figure out how to fix it."

"Oh, really?"

His gaze lowered further to stare at my feet, his long lashes fluttering against his cheek for a moment, He opened his mouth as if to speak again, when he was interrupted.

"Shirasu, what are you doing just stopping in the middle of the street?"

I heard a smooth tenor speaking from behind the man with the book, whose name was apparently Shirasu.

Shirasu raised his head, glancing behind him, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Kuramochi stepped past him and into my line of sight, staring down at me with surprise.

"Hmm?"

"Kuramochi-"

Shirasu glanced back at Kuramochi and Kuramochi smiled shyly as he down at me.

"Did you break your sandal strap? Can I see it?"

Kuramochi crouched down in front of me with a s smile, and after a moment I removed my sandal and offered it to him.

He pulled a small handkerchief out of his pocket, and skillfully threaded it. He tied it and handed it back to me a moment later.

"Done."

"Amazing, thank you!"

I took the sandal back from him, amazed at how neatly he'd tied the handkerchief in place of the broken strap.


End file.
